The present invention relates generally to a bus reset generator and more particularly to a phase specific bus reset generator.
Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) is a computer industry standard for connecting computers to peripheral devices such as hard drives, CD-ROM drives, printers, scanners, and the like. A SCSI bus is a bus that conforms to the physical and electrical specifications of the SCSI standard. It is beneficial to perform testing of a bus reset during all times and phases of the SCSI bus. SCSI buses operate in intervals of time referred to as bus phases.
SCSI analyzers known to the art allow asynchronous assertion of a SCSI bus reset. The reset may be utilized to immediately clear all SCSI devices from the bus. When a reset is asserted, the SCSI bus may be operating in any one of its phases, however, even after multiple resets at random times, it may not be possible to test all phases of the SCSI bus.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus and method existed which could assert a SCSI reset in a specific phase. It would also be advantageous if a method and apparatus could test all phases of a SCSI bus to ensure correct operation in all bus phases.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for generating a phase specific SCSI bus reset. The apparatus and method of the present invention may be capable of detecting the operating phase of an SCSI bus. Upon detection of a desired phase for testing, the apparatus and method of the present invention may generate a bus reset.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.